Stand my ground
by ELL514
Summary: oneshot, songfic, based on 'stand my ground' by Within Temptation. Little character death. Actually pretty good, but dramatic.


Hello, hello, hello! This is just a one-shot, hope you'll love it! It's quite dramatic, and no romance this time! (that's really weird for me, I love Draco/Hermione!)

I don't know how many of you will know the song 'Stand my ground' or the group 'Within Temptation', because it's a group from the Netherlands. They're known in the Netherlands (of course!), Belgium, Germany, and France, I think. Their music is rock, gothic, sometimes some metal. Very special, but I love it. That's why I decided to write this, it's their new single, I bought it immediately, and I can't stop listening to it. You know, you don't want to read this. So, my last thing to do: review please! I love you all!

Verrrrrry biiiig kissssss,

Ellen aka EvilSlayer

---

Harry... – no, skip that.

Well, Ron than... – no, skip that to.

Harry was probably talking to Dumbledore and Ron was sitting in some corner of Hogwarts, preparing.

Leaves us Hermione. She was doing something that no one would ecxept. She was just walking in the forbidden forest, but somewhere on the side, where it was safe. Clearing her mind. Tomorrow she had to be clear. And ready. Tomorrow Hogwarts would confront Lord Voldemort. The final battle. She shivered, she rememberd the last time. Then it was only she, Harry and Ron. Standing in front of Lord Voldemort and four of his Deatheaters. At night, his red eyes still haunted her. And tomorrow, she would see them again. Those eyes. But tomorrow, whole Hogwarts would stand beside her. She wouldn't be alone. But still, his eyes haunted her.

--I can see when you stay low nothing happens, does it feel right?--

--Late at night things I thought I put behind me haunt my mind.--

Dumbledore had explained it to her. The fact that his eyes were haunting her, had a meaning. He had chosen her.

**Flashback**

"Miss Granger, I've got only one explanation for this." Dumbledore softly said. "He has chosen you."

"To do what?" came Hermione's angry answer.

"He has conected his soul with you. When he dies, you'll die and vice versa."

Hermione gasped and fainted.

**End flashback**

He had chosen her. But she wouldn't let him get her

  
--I just know there's no escape now once it set it's eyes on you.--

--But I will raise to stare it in the eyes.--

She, and she was not alone, would defend Hogwarts, with its peacefull and nice life. The life everybody had. But her life would stop tomorrow. She didn't tell her friends of the eyes that still haunted her, and what that meant. She wanted to make sure that it wouldn't stop her friends killing Voldemort and ending the War. When she failed, Hogwarts would survive.

It took her long before she accepted it. But now, she accepted it.

  
--Stand my ground, I won't give in.—

--No more denying, I will face it--  
--While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside--  
--If I don't make it some one else will--  
--Stand my ground--

She could almost feel the seconds flying away. The end of her life came closer. Death had finally made his entrance in her little world. Don't understand it wrong. She loved her life, but she was willing to lose it. For them.

  
--It's over now, getting stronger, coming closer into my world--  
--I can feel that it's time for me to face it, can I take it?--  
--That this might just be the ending of the live I held so dear--  
--But I always knew there's no turning back from here—

She hummed to the tune in her head. Some rock, gothic or something. Normally not the music she listened to. But one way or another, this one matched the situation perfect.

  
--Stand my ground, I won't give in--  
--No more denying, I will face it--  
--While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside--  
--If I wont make it some one else will--  
--Stand my ground--

But she knew, that, if she died for Hogwarts, she would always be here to defend it. When needed.

--All I know for sure is that I'm trying--  
--I will always stand my ground.--

The next day, Hogwarts had his victory.

--Stand my ground, I won't give in, I won't give up--  
--No more denying, I will face it--  
--While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside--  
--If I don't make it some one else will--  
--Stand my ground won't give in--  
--No more denying, I will face it--  
--While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside--  
--If I don't make it some one else will--  
--Stand my ground--


End file.
